Problem: Emily drove her car for a total of $12$ kilometers over the past $12$ days, and she drove the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Emily drive her car each day?
The number of kilometers driven each day is the total number of kilometers driven divided by the number of days that Emily went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ days}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ days} = 1 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Emily driven $1$ kilometer each day.